Wounds
by RealPietroMaximoff
Summary: Part I of the Descended Trilogy Autumn Zalkalns was your average teen going through summer break. That is until a crazy dude named Loki reveals to her a dark, unknown secret that happens to make things a bit more than complicated. It includes the worst combination of a team, aliens, and of course, the world domination-lover! I DO NOT OWN THE AVENGERS OR MARVEL.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey! I'm HetAvengfle, and this is my first fic. Like I literally just said, this is my first fic, so if you feel that I should work on something, please give me some tips, because I'm inexperienced. Let me just say, this chapter is a bit serious. Sorry if it takes forever for me to write chapters, it's hard to concentrate on writing while singing "Radioactive" or "Demons." So, here is the first chapter. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers. If I did, that would be freaking awesome. **

* * *

><p>The crisp, winter wind blew into the girl's face, some of her long hair whipping at her. A small Starbucks was caught in her line of sight. The deceiving sun shone its bright rays throughout the place, making her squint. She rushed into the Starbucks, while taking her wallet out of her pocket. The teenager ordered a cup of steaming hot chocolate and a piece of marble pound cake as she swiftly pulled out a 5 dollar bill, handing it to the cashier and taking her warm drink, not noticing the tall, pale man just feet away from her. Taking a small sip of the hot drink, she had a strange feeling. Her hands were slightly glowing, the light being a dark, blue-green hue. She sprinted to a place that was not currently occupied by any prying eyes. She leaned against the wall and stared at her hands, which were glowing brighter and brighter. Assorted items started to float in the air, and that was the last thing she saw before the world around her became dark.<p>

/

Autumn's POV

I woke up to my hands tied behind me. People were walking around, doing work stuff, and I noticed something a bit off about them. They all had bright, luminous blue eyes that were quite intimidating. As I looked around the room, there was one person, a man, with pale skin, black, slicked back hair, and very not-from-this-world clothing. He suddenly turned and looked me straight in the eye. He had blue eyes, but his were not the _supernatural_ **(You see what I did there?)**, crazy blue. He started to stride toward me, and I did my best to scoot as far away as possible from him. A smirk crept onto his face.

"You are quite rebellious," he stated. Well, wouldn't you expect this from someone you kidnapped?

"Who are you?" I managed to say.

He laughed and replied, "I am Loki, of Asgard. And I am burdened with glorious purpose."

"And what would that 'glorious purpose' be?"

"Only to rule this puny world." That's nice. Wonderful.

"So what the heck do I have to do with this, then?" I queried.

"You," he pointed at me, grinning, "are going to help me."

"How? I'm only human."

"Simple," he chuckled. "You have special abilities."

"Just because I may have these powers, doesn't mean I will ever help you."

"But you have to. Would you want to go against your own family?

"If it means–wait, what?" I was confused and shocked. Was he saying that, "Are you my…" I trailed off.

"Have you finally figured it out?" he exclaimed, looking bored.

I sighed as my head fell down. "No, I wouldn't go against my family."

/

"We got a hit. 67% match. Wait, cross match, 79%." said Agent Sitwell, looking up from his monitor.

"Location?" asked Agent Coulson.

"Stuttgart, Germany. 28 Konigstrasse. He's not exactly hiding. He also has a teenage girl, looks about 18 with him," informed Sitwell.

"Captain, you're up," commanded Director Fury.

/

I bent down for a second to pull my phone out of my boot. I swiftly typed in my four-number password and went on Google Maps. I pressed Current Location.

"Germany?" I whispered, shocked. So, when am I ever going to get back to New York? Loki turned around to look at me, and I dropped my phone into my boot.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"My boot is a bit uncomfortable," I half-lied. It was, because of my phone, so technically I wasn't lying, right? He turned around and continued walking while I followed. I once again took out my phone. You know, I think I should just put it in my jacket pocket from now on. I opened Angry Birds and started launching the birds at the poor green piggies.

"Yes," I silently beamed. Now I only have an unknown amount of levels left! After many fails at a single level, I decided to play Temple Run. I was so engrossed in avoiding the obstacles that I didn't notice that Loki had turned around and was glaring at me. I looked up.

"What is that?" he demanded.

"I'm playing Temple Run, and I'm about to beat my high score," I declared nonchalantly. He looked very confused for a second then returned to his emotionless state, and started walking once again. How long is this going to take? I was never athletic, and this is not making my life any better. Finally, he motioned for me to stop, which I did. He went up the pure white flight of stairs, glancing at the enormous crowd of people before him. He strolled back down the stairs, flipped his staff, and smacked a guard in the face with it. What? I realized I had the power to do nothing but watch the scene unfold. Loki flipped a man onto the flat surface of a marble statue and stabbed him in the eye. He looked up and around and smirked at the screaming crowd around him. I ran as fast as I could, following the tons of frightened people.

Loki paraded towards the frantic people and screamed one thing that could be barely heard with all the noise,

"Kneel before me!" The sea of people ignored him, as they were focusing on escaping with their lives. "I said, KNEEL!" he repeated, making clones surround the mass of people out of nowhere, this time, getting the people's attention. They reluctantly obeyed his commands as he continued talking. "Is this not simpler? Is this not your natural state? It's the unspoken truth of humanity that you crave subjugation. The bright lure of freedom diminishes your life's joy in a mad scramble for power, for identity. You were made to be ruled. In the end, you will always kneel."

But one man refused to listen to him and stood up, saying, "Not to men like you."

"There are no men like me," Loki explained.

"There are always men like you," the old man claimed.

"Look to your elder, people. Let him be an example." He raised his staff-scepter thing and pointed it at the man, releasing a fatal blast. But a man in red, white, and blue spandex jumped down from a plane with a shield and deflected the blast. I recognized him as Captain America.

He started walking towards Loki, saying, "You know, the last time I was in Germany and saw a man standing else, we ended up disagreeing."

"The soldier," Loki sneered. "A man out of time."

"I'm not the one who's out of time."

"Loki, drop the weapon and stand down," warned a new, female voice. But he ignored her and fought Captain America. He blasted him with his scepter and left the blade next to his head.

"Kneel," he whispered.

"Not today!" countered the Captain as he flipped him and fought back. They continued fighting until "Shoot to Thrill" started playing from the PA on the plane. Tony Stark in his Iron Man suit flew to the battle and sent a blast towards Loki, which knocked him back.

"Make your move, Reindeer Games," challenged the billionaire. Loki slowly surrendered as Tony said, "Good move."

"Mr. Stark," acknowledged Steve.

"Captain," replied Tony, both of them glancing at me.

* * *

><p><strong>So, that was my first chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed it! After many days of writing this, I FINALLY finished this. Reviews are appreciated! I really hope I can write the next chapter.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much to EdithOfGames for reviewing and following this story, and BigTimeRusher97 for following this story too. I almost fell out of my chair when I saw that you guys had followed/reviewed. XD So anyway, here is the second chapter, as promised. If you haven't looked at my profile, I'll update every Friday, but don't expect it to be at like, 6 or something. Maybe 9-10 is reasonable? Ok, I'll stop talking. *cries***

**Disclaimer: Do you guys REALLY think I own Marvel or The Avengers? I mean HONESTLY. You guys…**

Tony Stark and Steve Rogers took Loki to the plane where the woman from the PA was. They took me too. The woman turned out to be a redhead that was very secretive about herself, but she seemed pretty cool. But, sadly, the only seat I could take was right in front of Loki. End my life. I took out my phone yet again, because Tony and Steve were arguing (do I have the right to call them that?). I was obsessed with this game called Flappy Bird. So far, my high score is 17. **True fact, people.** I smacked my head and muttered things to myself as I failed to even get past the first pipe. Great. Now I'm going insane. Wait, that happened already, didn't it? Ah well. I was starting to get very irritated with the stupid bird (it seems like I have problems with birds, doesn't it?) and closed the app. I ran a hand over my hair (not through it, people) and sighed. A little habit of mine. And just then, a loud crash shook the plane. Everyone started to converse, and Loki had this looked that said, "I'm dead." I was so confused and was so deep in thought, I couldn't register the world around me. Just as I regained my senses, I felt someone pulling me, and another chasing after us. I landed very ungracefully on a rocky mountain and heard argues.

"Where is the Tesseract?" said a deep, furious voice with an accent.

"I missed you too," Loki joked. Not a good time.

"Do I look to be in a gaming mood?"

"Oh, you should thank me. With the Bifrost gone, how much dark energy did the All-Father have to muster to conjure you here, your precious Earth?"

"I thought you dead."

"Did you mourn?"

"We all did. Our father–"

"Your father. He did tell you my true parentage, did he not?" Someone's got daddy issues. Well, so do I, since like, yesterday.

"We were raised together. We played together, we _fought_ together. Do you remember none of that?"

"I remember a shadow. Living in the shade of your greatness. I remember you tossing me into an abyss. I who was and should be king!" Whoa. That is not right. I can tell who the good guy is, but _this is not right_.

"So you take the world I love as recompense for your imagined slights? No, the earth is under my protection, Loki." Loki replied with a spiteful, malicious laugh.

"And you're doing a marvelous job with that. The humans slaughter each other in droves, while you idly fret. I mean to rule them, as why should I not–" You guys are rude as heck. Didn't mommy ever teach you to not interrupt people?

"Do you think yourself above them?"

"Well, yes."

"What about her?" the blonde giant gestured to me. I raised an eyebrow. Loki's expression seemed to soften as he turned around to glance at me. He quickly got over it and swiveled back in his "brother's" direction.

"I've seen worlds you've never known about. I have grown, _Odinson_ in my exile. I have seen the true power of the Tesseract. And when I wield it–"

"Who showed you this power? Who controls the would be king?"

"I am a king!" Loki yelled back.

"Not here! You give up on the Tesseract! You give up this poisonous dream!" the man started to sound softer and almost pleaded him. "You come home."

But Loki only smiled, and said, "I don't have it." The man got angry and held a hand behind him as a hammer came to it. I wasn't surprised at anything anymore by now. I've seen too much already. "You need the cube to bring me home, but I've sent it off I know not where."

"You listen well, brother, I–" was what I heard before I saw a flash of red and gold crash into him. I assumed it to be Tony.

"I'm listening," called out Loki. I couldn't help but snicker at his sassy comment.

"So, have you ever heard of Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer?" I said. He did remind me of Rudolph with his horns and stuff.

"No. I do not need to know of your petty mortal stories." Ok, fine then.

"So why did you leave me?" I asked.

"What?"

"Why did you leave me?"

"You are very powerful, and you always have been. Odin ordered for you to be sent down to Midgard for the so called good of Asgard."

"Why couldn't you or any instructors help me?"

"Your power would still be so much, soon, it would be quite hard to contain. So it was best you never knew about it."

"Why couldn't you convince him to let me stay?"

"I did try."

**I am SO sorry that this is super short! I meant for this to be like, three hundred more words, but it's getting a bit late, and I wanted to publish it today. I also wanted to leave off on something good. So, thanks for staying with me for the second chapter, and I'll see you next Friday, maybe. Also, I forgot to say, I've been getting my information of what the Avengers are saying in the movie from moviequotesandmore (add a .com there.).**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys! I'm so sorry I didn't update Friday! I had to go to the horrible place of teeth stuff! So Saturday I snapped out of my Hetalia trance like, at 3 and was like, MY FANFICTION. So! Thanks to my EdithOfGames for reviewing again, and my friends who appeared as guests for also reviewing! (Yes, I mean you. You know who you are.) So, yeah! Here's the next chapter! Oh, and there was a little fluff last chapter, aw! I tried to make the last sentence more interesting, but when I published it, I realized it sounded a bit odd. Oh well. I'm too lazy to change it.**

**Disclaimer: I'm pretty sure you guys know that I DO NOT OWN MARVEL OR THE AVENGERS. Do I have to say this every chapter? Well, maybe yes. To the story!**

So after that awkward moment with Loki, we, as in Loki, Steve, Tony, Loki's brother who was Thor, and I went to this base thing called the Helicarrier or something. Loki was locked up in a cage, and I was awkwardly walking around because I had nothing to do. I beat my score on Flappy Bird, it was 54 now, and there's no point in trying to top that. Nothing exciting was really happening. Not until Pirate Dude called a meeting. He told me I could be a part of it too. So, the redhead, whose name was Natasha was going to interrogate Loki, with us watching. Natasha turned out to be really awesome and funny, but serious at the right times too. No one came to the meeting. Even Pirate Dude wasn't there. I asked a nice looking man with brown hair where everyone was, and he said they were at the lab. I went there. Everyone was arguing, and it had to do with weapons or something. Excuse me, but this is not the time to be worrying about weapons when there is practically a war about to happen. Natasha walked in right then and there.

"You wanna think about removing yourself from this environment, Doctor?"

"I was in Calcutta, I was pretty well removed," retorted the "doctor."

"Loki's manipulating you," stated Natasha.

"And you've been doing what, exactly?" Oh snap. Apply cool water to area of burn. I left. I ran to the room Pirate Dude let me use. I flopped down on the bed and did the only thing that could keep me sane at the moment. Sing.

_When you feel my heat_

_Look into my eyes_

_It's where my demons hide_

_It's where my demons hide_

_Don't get too close_

_It's dark inside_

_It's where my demons hide_

_It's where my demons hide_

"Demons" is one of my favorite songs. And it goes with my current feelings. I think.

_And the walls kept tumbling down_

_In the city that we love_

_Great clouds roll over the hills_

_Bringing darkness from above_

_But if you close your eyes_

_Does it almost feel like nothing changed at all_

_And if you close your eyes_

_Does it almost feel like you've been here before_

_How am I gonna be an optimist about this_

_How am I gonna be an optimist about this_

I should just sing my feelings out. A bit late to be saying that though, eh? I'm already singing them out. I thought about getting my phone to play music while I sung, but I'm in the zone right now.

_And I see fire_

_Inside the mountains_

_I see fire_

_Burning the trees_

_And I see fire_

_Hollowing souls_

_And I see fire_

_Blood in the breeze_

_And I hope that you remember me_

A loud explosion shook the room and nearly threw me on the floor. Something bad is happening. _Oh you don't say?_ My mind always contradicts me. I facepalmed. I opened the door and saw Loki standing right. In. Front. Of. Me. I balled my fist and pulled my arm back for a punch, but he disappeared. Wait. He looked like he was standing there for a while. How did anyone _not_ see that? Magic stuff, I guess. Did he hear me singing? Is he doing that fatherly thing where they stand in front of their child's door while they're doing something? Well. If he ever wanted to do that, he probably should have at least _visited_ or something. Or left me a note saying, "I love you." But no.

_"Stop ranting about me in your head,"_ said a random voice that sounded a lot like Lo– oh. That's nice. I've got a wonderful father that can read my mind _and_ talk to me in it. Worst situation ever. I felt someone take me by the arm and start pulling me from my original spot. What the heck? I looked up to see who it was. Guess who it was? Seriously, guess. You all know who it is. Don't lie to me. You do.

"Dangit, stop!" I yelled. I straightened my free arm and concentrated on something coming to my hand. Come on. Come on. A pillow flew to my hand.

"THIS IS NOT GOING TO FREAKING HELP!" I screamed. Loki looked back at me, eyebrow raised. I threw the pillow somewhere. I smiled. "Nothing to see here." He turned around and continued walking, dragging me too. I tried again. _Another_ pillow came to me. It was a bit heavier though. Oh well, I'm never going to get better than a pillow right now. I smacked his head with the pillow and he turned around _again_ and just stared at me, and loosened his grip. I took the opportunity to run. But of course, that didn't work, because I'm a freaking idiot and forgot that he can do magic, and can definitely make a clone of himself. He carried me over his shoulder this time. I can't escape now. Where is everyone? Seriously? Why is it so empty here? There needs to be _someone_ here to save me. I couldn't get my phone in the position I was in, so I'm just going to hum so I won't be bored as heck. I know, right? I'm kind of being kidnapped and all I can think about is my phone. I'm insane, aren't I? It probably runs in the family.

"I am _not_ insane," said Loki.

"Pfft. Yes you are."

"What do you know?"

"Um, let's see. You're trying to take over the world, and you're also kidnapping me so that I might help you. That second sentence is not going to work, though."

He replied with silence.

"Ooh, BURN!"

"I would like to say that I am usually _cold_, and I'm clearly not on fire either, so why would you imply that I am burnt?"

"Dangit, Shakespeare. Stop making my jokes look stupid."

"Who is this Shakespeare?" I facepalmed. Well, the closest I could get to a facepalm. I'm wondering, how and when did my life get so messed up? Ah well. It's going to get a lot worse because of this– oops. Loki turned around and glared at me so hard that I felt like I just wanted to crawl into a hole and die. I don't think you should ever, _ever_, EVER make him mad. And I do _not_ need brains to figure that out. I'll add that to my mental list. This is what it looks like right now:

_Stuff to NEVER Do_

_Chew loudly at a cinema_

_Randomly stop walking at a very busy place_

_Make Loki mad_

_Mention him being insane_

_Say or do anything that might cause the third one_

_Criticize anyone's OTP unless yours is involved_

_Let any outsiders get involved with fandoms for their own safety_

_"Accidentally" get involved with another fandom_

_Let someone insult my fandom_

Okay, who understood that danisnotonfire reference? You did? THAT'S FREAKING AMAZING. Oh, you didn't? Okay then. When I recovered from my "spacing out because of thinking," I had a swirling feeling that was both sickening and enjoyable. I closed my eyes, because it gave me a horrible headache and it made me want to throw up right then and there. When I opened them, we were definitely _not_ at any S.H.I.E.L.D. base. We were at his base, maybe? I don't _know_. And once again, a sharp pain formed in my head as something collided with it, and darkness blotted out my vision.

**AH! A ****_cliffhanger_****. I'm SO SO SO SORRY that I couldn't update for a whole freaking week! I'm actually really sorry and am freaking out because I don't need you guys killing me. Also, I kind of put in a bunch of song lyrics to make this chapter about 3 ½ pages long on Word. Heh. So, those who recognized the danisnotonfire references, CONGRATULATIONS! I'm watching his videos as I type. This took me like, three hours to write. Ah, procrastinating. I think Dan is starting to have an effect on me now. I always say "fanfiction" in a British-y way, and it's not even on purpose! What is my life. See you soon!**


	4. Important Author's Note!

**A/N: Hey guys! HetAvengfle here! I'm so sorry I didn't update for a thousand years. I've been very busy with a bunch of tests and all that horrid stuff. I am now on spring break, so I can update more often for this week to make up for my crimes. I'm going to go and write a couple chapters, just because I feel terrible. I'll try to update EVERYDAY this week, since I basically have nothing else to do... Thanks to those who have been staying all this time, I really owe you. You can get a free hug from Loki. So, to sum up, I am NOT dead, I HAVEN'T forgot about this story, it will go on, and once again, I am SO SORRY! My life's been pretty crazy these past few weeks. Expect a chapter later today. I might just write some random stuff not connected to the story, though. Oh yeah. I DON'T OWN THE AVENGERS!**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: FINALLY! I know I said I would update YESTERDAY but… well I don't have an excuse. I'm so sorry for being a horrible person, but apologies won't fix anything, will they? Also, thank you to these people for following this story:**

**199nine**

**BigTimeRusher97**

**EdithOfGames**

**JenniFromTheBak**

**WinterViolets**

**and EdithOfGames again for reviewing EVERY CHAPTER,**

**and these people for favorites:**

**199nine**

**Dame-Of-The-Living-Dead**

**THANK YOU SO SO MUCH! I has support!**

**Anyway, to the story! **

** Disclaimer: Aha! I finally own the—wait. That was a dream. Dangit.**

* * *

><p>I hesitantly opened my eyes and found myself sitting in a corner. I looked around, and a slightly familiar room met my vision. Stark Tower. I pushed myself off of the floor and stumbled over because my legs were weak. I leaned on the wall for support. I glanced to my left and saw Tony at a bar and Loki talking to him, holding his scepter. I tried to sneak away, but obviously that wasn't going to happen. I heard a voice, Tony's voice yelling my name, but getting cut off. I felt a hand on my shoulder. A cold hand. "I can't control you, but what if I were to hurt one of your little mortal friends?" What? Tony. Loki's hand disappeared from my shoulder, and I saw him head toward Tony, scepter in hand, ready to attack. He pointed his scepter at him. I yelled and started running towards them, but I was too weak and collapsed on the ground. I saw his scepter touch Tony's chest. All I heard was a clink. He tried again. A blue glow surrounded the tip, but it didn't work. I smiled. Not the time to be smiling, but oh well. Tony couldn't be controlled, because of the arc reactor. I saw Loki was angered at this, and grabbed Tony by the neck. I army crawled closer, but not close enough so that I could stop Loki from throwing him out of the tall window. But just before I was able to mourn, a whirring sound caught my attention. It gradually got louder, until a flash of gold and red hit Loki and flew out of the window, towards Tony. His suit. But a cold hand was once again on my shoulder.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I am aware of how short this is. Not normal. I just felt terrible, I wanted to at least post SOME part of a chapter. So here you go. Please review, as it helps me a lot. It makes me feel better about myself. Feel free to PM me too, I really need constructive criticism and all that. I'm not very experienced in writing, although for LA, we would always write a bunch of stories on many topics. Thanks! See you TOMORROW!**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys! Just like I said yesterday, I am updating today! And probably for this whole week too! I might not be able to update this Friday and Saturday, though. I'm going on vacation for a bit. But hopefully I can write a decent chapter (not in length, though) on my phone during the terrifyingly long car ride. It's on my phone, so even if I spend a while writing, it's probably still not going to be that long. So thanks in advance! Let us go on with the story, right after this disclaimer and thank you! **

**Thank you to Miyazaki Kyoto for reviewing! You made my day! Also, thank you rockobrocko for following this story, and WinterViolets for a favorite!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN the Avengers, or Loki, or Marvel. I also don't own anything that I reference, unless I say otherwise. All I own is Autumn, my OC. **

* * *

><p>I turned around and quickly butt-scooted away from Loki as fast as possible. I could probably win a contest with this speed. But the one thing I always seem to forget is that he is a magical freaking snowman who is very determined to take over this world with my help (never going to happen). He simply walked over, a bit faster than that though, if I do say so myself, and I do. I found myself at the window, where Tony fell out. And coincidentally, said genius flew up, right in front of them, blasters aimed right on Loki. "Ready, aim, fire, ready, aim, fire awaaaaaay!" I sang. "Now's not the time, Olaf," commented Tony, in a slightly robotic voice. "Why I am I Olaf?" "Your dad here is Frosty the Snowman, and Olaf's a snowman as well, a mini one to add on to that." I sighed in annoyance. Tony fired his blasters, which sent Loki flying backwards. How did he not use that as a chance to escape? Honestly. Maybe the author just wanted to put this part in, and realized that Loki being blasted at wasn't exactly written yet. That thought happens to be true. Anyway, that author should be getting back to the story.<p>

/

Loki swiftly recovered and used his scepter (which was conveniently close by) to blast Tony back. But to his great disappointment, the ball of energy was misfired and hit me straight in the chest. I was thrown backwards by the force and fell out of the window. I saw Loki hurrying to the window and looking down in disbelief and regret. I continued to sail through the air, dropping like a bowling ball. At times, I felt my power kicking in and pushing me up slightly, slowing my fall. Tony flew with full power directly towards me, trying to save me. Then I saw Loki dive out of the window. He teleported right to me, and may I remind you, in mid-air, and embraced me.

/

The sick feeling engulfed my body once again, and when I found the courage to open my eyes, I did, and the roof of Stark Tower disdainfully greeted me. The pain of the sickness slowly subsided, and I stood up, gazing at the Tesseract, encased in a device that would soon open up a portal, unleashing the wrath of the Chitauri army. Loki walked with pride, smirking at the sky that was in seconds filled with crazy, flying aliens.

/

I tapped into my powers, seeing if I had any control over them. I slightly stretched out my arm and opened my palm. A dark, blue-green light came out. A light just like what had surrounded me when my life changed. I swept my other arm to the side, and it lit up, like my hand was on fire, and the light followed. I know what you're thinking. What? She can suddenly control her powers, just like Bruce could suddenly control the Hulk? I don't know how it happened, so I'll just say that I realized I had these powers, and learned to not be afraid of it. I jumped up and willed myself to just float in the air, like I wanted to when I was falling to my death. It didn't exactly work. Wait. I remember Tony saying that Loki was a frost giant. I probably have ice powers too. I stomped my foot, imagining cold, frozen ice spreading from the point where I touched the ground. Like Elsa from Frozen did when she was making her EPIC castle. I felt the reassuring cold, and that was all I needed.

I jumped off the side of the building.

A bit drastic, but you see, I stuck my palms into the inviting air and shot at the flying aliens with my magic. As I got closer to the ground, I retracted my right arm, then thrust it out again, forming a snow/ice path that softened my fall and caught me. I simply turned my palm upwards, lifted it and closed it like a musical conductor would, and the icy path dissipated. I repeated this process, which really helped clear out the Chitauri. I saw a scarlet red, and patriotic red, white, and blue, and recognized it as Steve and Natasha. But I just then felt how much using two powers at the same time took a toll on me, and wasn't able to catch myself with another frozen path. I fell to the ground, grimacing in pain as I felt warm blood. There were spikes of pain especially in my legs, arms, and torso. I lay there, writhing in pain, not caring about the dirt and grime that settled on my face as I was there. But I saw what looked like a person stand over me. I saw only green, black, and gold, along with a face that I wish I hadn't seen as of that moment. He stood there, looking worried and panicked, not knowing what to do. He bent down, hesitating to touch me, his hands hovering over me. He truly looked as if he didn't know what to do. Then he just offered me a hand. I shakily took it, grateful, but then something changed. His eyes. They flashed for a second. His worried expression turned into an evil one, and he grinned at me. He tightened his grip on my hand and twisted it. I screamed. "You never listen, foolish child," he said. "And to think you would trust me? Priceless." And much to my annoyance, but in the back of my head, I scream relief, I black out.

/

I wake up with my vision blurred, but it clears up in a matter of seconds. I am in a room that is mostly white. I look down for a sec and see bandages adorning my body, like a medal showing off the fact that I helped save the world. I smile and laugh, but pain explodes in my chest, which turns the laughter into choking. A figure reaches for me, but is held back. I recognize the figure to be Loki. I realize the Avengers are surrounding me. Loki is in handcuffs, with a metallic muzzle around his mouth. He looks worried, just like when I was falling, like when I was practically almost dying. His eyes say it all. When his eyes flashed, they turned into a light, glowing blue. They changed from a magical, bright green, much like my own. Thor, who is holding Loki back, reaches to the back of Loki's head, and I hear a faint click. Thor removes Loki's muzzle. "You're alive," "You think?" I sarcastically replied. He chuckled. "Just like you, brother," Thor notes. I do my best to try and sit up. It's pretty hard, considering the fact that I can't use my arms or legs. Once I got into a comfortable position, I was suddenly attacked by a huge hug. "I love you Autumn, you know that? I never wanted to hurt you, my precious daughter." "Yeah, I know."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know it's technically already Thursday, but I've been working on this for a really long time. AND IT'S NOT EVEN THAT LONG! So, since this is based on the Avengers movie, this will only be like, 8 chapters long. But don't worry; I'm making a trilogy, this being Wounds, the next Scars, and the last Mends. The next two will be longer, I promise, since I'm not following an already made plot. See you later today! I seriously need some sleep. Please review, because it helps me a lot. Makes me feel special.**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey guys! So, today is Friday, so that means no or short updates! Yay. Sarcasm there, if you couldn't tell. But, I am updating now, a very SHORT time before I'm leaving. I should be making sure I have everything, but I was like, hey, why not write a chapter for your fanfiction, cause you DIDN'T update yesterday. You see guys; I'm putting you as a priority right now. You're WELCOME. Thank you to EdithOfGames ONCE AGAIN reviewed, and wolfblade17 for making this story a favorite. Seriously, you're making me happy as heck. **

**Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own the Avengers, or Loki, or Marvel. Got that? **

_Loki: (what a magnificent surprise, let's hope I don't fail this)_

Autumn recovered quickly, much to the healers' surprise and suspicion. I wish that idiotic Odin never made me send her away.

_"Loki, I have made my decision." "No! You can't make me send her away! I can't!" "Why so?" "Autumn is my daughter, and I love her very dearly, and you can't take that away from me!" I held my sleeping Autumn closer to me. She woke up and looked up at me with her big, innocent green eyes. She looked like she was about to cry. "Loki, you will send her away whether you like it or not!" Odin slammed Gungir on the floor to show emphasis. "She is a danger to Asgard, and if she grows up knowing her powers, who knows what great destruction could be unleashed! Guards!" "No!" I screamed once again. Autumn then started crying, her soft wails filling the room. The guards wrestled her out of my arms, though with great care, not wanting to hurt the baby. I ran to them and tried to fight back, but curse me for never wanting to learn the arts of weapons and hand-to-hand combat. They took her to their horses and rode to the Observatory. I quickly grabbed a horse and followed them. I urged my horse to go faster, as fast as possible so I could have the small, frail, Autumn back in my arms. But just as I arrived, they had already gotten off their horses and into the Observatory, where they opened up a portal to Midgard, and finally sent her away. I dropped to my knees as it closed up. And there, I cried._

_/_

_Autumn: (hope that Loki part wasn't terrible)_

As I recovered (which didn't take that long), Loki was there everyday. We talked about why I was sent here to Earth, nearly reducing him to tears, what my life was like before everything went haywire, and some funny personal anecdotes. It was fun. True family bonding time. I didn't ask about my mother, as it seemed like a touchy topic. I wanted to, though. He told me about how Thor dressed up as a bride, white dress and all, to get his hammer back. I tried to contain my laughter, but was not able to. It was hilarious. I tried to imagine Thor in a wedding dress, and I came up with some pretty weird things.

Then we got into some serious stuff. He said that as a child, he wanted to be Thor's equal. But he was a smart kid and into magic, considered a woman's art there in Asgard, while Thor excelled at battle and cared not about learning. Loki was teased for his preference.

"But magic's awesome!" I said, interrupting this deep moment. "You can do basically anything!"

"Ah, but that did not change others' opinions about it," Loki explained. He continued with the story after that, going into what happened a year before up in Asgard. "I always wanted to make Odin proud, but I usually failed. Thor was highly praised when he accomplished a great feat in battle, but when I showed Odin a new, complicated spell I had recently learned and mastered, he would give no recognition to me. But Thor and I were still very close, the best of brothers." He smiled, remembering all good memories.

"Then coronation day came, and Thor was to be crowned king, as expected. I let some Frost Giants into Asgard, postponing Thor's rule. At that time, he was quite selfish and longed for battle. Quite different from now. Thor was angered and wanted to go into Jötunheim and slay the Frost Giants. Odin specifically told him not to, but of course he didn't listen. He convinced his friends, the Warriors Three and Lady Sif to go with him, along with me. So we went to Jötunheim, and Thor fought against a bunch of Frost Giants. We were doing quite well, but then we got injured. One touched Volstagg, and he got severe frostbite. Fandral was stabbed by a huge icicle, but he didn't die, don't worry. Thor still battled and battled. A Frost Giant then touched my arm, but instead of getting frostbite, my hand turned blue. I didn't know I was a Frost Giant before, and this is when I found out. Thor, still overcome by battle lust ignored our pleads to leave Jötunheim. Odin came. He took us back to Asgard and banished Thor."

/

Soon it was time for Loki to return to Asgard. I smiled a huge smile and waved goodbye to him. He couldn't say anything, because he had a muzzle on. I love you, Autumn, said a familiar voice, which I recognized to be Loki's. I hugged him and stepped back as Thor nodded at Loki. He took the other handle and looked up at Thor. Thor then turned his handle, and they started to dematerialize. But just as they were going to disappear, Loki reached out and grabbed my arm. And when I opened my eyes, I found myself in the golden realm of Asgard.

** A/N: I'm sorry this is so short, and I'm even writing on my computer. I'm going to leave in a bit, so I had to at least be able to write a chapter. I'm going to write one in the car though, don't worry. So, see you later! Also, send in those reviews, as they help me SO MUCH!**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hello! I keep apologizing so many times. I AM TERRIBLY SORRY THAT I NEVER UPDATE! Anyway, this is the final chapter of Wounds… :( but do not fear! It's only the end of the beginning! I will start writing the 1st chapter to the next story, Scars. Eheh. Both will be part of a trilogy. I think the third will be named Healed. THEY'RE ALL CONNECTED! Of course they are *insert idiot* After this disclaimer, you can enjoy the story! **

**DISCLAIMER: I'm going to say this ONE LAST TIME in this story. I. Do. Not. Own. The. Avengers. Or Marvel. *cries***

* * *

><p>"Brother! What have you done?" No answer.<p>

"Thor. Seriously. He has a muzzle around his mouth. How the heck is supposed to answer?"

"Ah, I see my fault, Lady Autumn."

"Please. Call me Autumn. I don't take this 'Lady' stuff very well." I grinned. I turned and a tall man with dark skin caught my eye. He stood there, solemnly, without any emotion whatsoever. He's scary. No offense. He had golden armor, with horns coming out of his helmet, and a sword pointing downwards, firmly held in his grasp.

"Heimdall!" Thor joyfully shouted. I then realized exactly where I was standing. My feet were standing on a broken rainbow, shining beautifully, its pastel colors glowing.

"Whoa! I'M STANDING ON A RAINBOW!" I gasped with glee. I turned to Loki, who was staring at the rainbow's fracture with disdain. I slowly walked up to him and saw a crystal tear run down his cheek, and into the muzzle's cracks. What had happened here? Thor snapped me out of my trance and took Loki's upper arm. My eyes lingered at the dark, black, emptiness the rainbow floated upon before I spun around and followed Thor.

/

Thor took me to town, a beautiful place with dozens of shops encircling a clear, pure, fountain. Boys and girls my age were hanging out there. Some dudes walked up to me, arrogantly, with the girls trailing behind them once Thor left. They didn't seem like nice people. I sighed in annoyance and shoved my hands in my pockets. One boy, who seemed to be the leader, looked at me, straight in the eye, while I stared back, passive and uncaring. He had very slightly tanned skin and white blonde hair, as well as dark blue eyes, and the most annoying smirk ever.

"You must be Loki's daughter," he stated.

"So?" I replied.

"Are you evil too? Why aren't you being taken into the dungeons, along with your traitor father?"

I inwardly snarled at his question and slowly took my hands out of my pocket. Black fingerless gloves covered them, useful for fighting and all that. I smiled that dark smile I had inherited that practically screamed trouble. And with that, I punched him in the stomach. Hard. He first glanced at me in shock, and then doubled over in pain, clutching the very spot I had hit him. His friends were a bit surprised too, but they quickly recovered and started to go for me, including the girls. I stepped back a little and found the edge of the fountain. Great. I stood straighter and decided to fight back.

Because I'm insane.

_What are you doing?_ What? Oh, it's Loki being fatherly.

_You know, fighting some jerks._ I answered.

_ Fighting? What?_

_Eheh. Sorry, but these guys really tick me off… and I just met them. Got to go! Later!_

As soon as I stopped talking in my mind, I realized a fist was heading straight towards my face. I couldn't catch the punch, because he's obviously stronger than me, so I decided to lean backwards. His forceful fist sliced through the air, tiny water droplets splashing on it. I sidestepped away and took on the next goon. He looked fast.

I jumped on the fountain ledge, turning to face the water. From there, I jumped once again, as high as I could, and froze the water. The ice spread through the whole fountain as I grabbed on to it, starting to climb upwards. I could've ran on the ledge, like a sane person, but they could've quickly caught up to me anyway, especially that fast-looking dude.

As I got closer to the peak of the iced water, I heaved my chest over the top, hands and feet holding on for dear life as I prepared myself for the next action. I turned to see the one person starting to climb up, following me. I took a deep breath and prepared myself for my escape.

I leapt off, creating a path that caught me as I soared through the air. I slid down, unfreezing the fountain. The boy who followed me yelled and fell into the fountain, scowling at me. I just smirked back. I had the path of ice dissipate into the air, leaving nothing behind while my feet touched the ground.

I made a sharp turn and faced the rest of the gang.

I put my hands together and pulled them away from each other, a blue light of magic left behind where my hands once were. I pulled it inwards, towards my chest, and pushed it away, with great force. I stayed before running, seeing the majestic ball of energy come in contact with the ground, exploding in a bath of light, and throwing the group backwards, the impact knocking them a good distance away from me.

When it was over, I ran. I saw a tall figure in armor, Thor striding towards me. I stopped in my tracks immediately as he glanced behind me. He saw the group, glaring at me, but with a hint of fear.

"…Autumn?" he began. I gulped and looked up. Waiting for the impending doom to come upon me. "Come with me." I followed his request and walked beside him.

"What happened?"

"Well…" I started. "When you dropped me off here in town, those people walked up to me. They insulted me and asked me why I wasn't in jail, along with Loki. I got really mad and punched the dude who looked like the leader in the stomach, then they got angry and we started fighting." Thor stopped, a bit shocked.

"Did you use your magic?"

"Yes."

"Was there any ice involved by any chance?"

"Yes."

"If they made you that angry…" he trailed off. He spun around and headed towards the town once again.

"Wait, what? What are you doing? Don't tell me you're going back there!" I questioned.

Thor replied with silence, which was really freaking me out. Silent Thor means something's going to go down.

We approached the group that I am not very fond of right now. Good job, Autumn, it hasn't even been 3 hours and you've made enemies already. Good luck surviving.

Anyway, the group was still there, practically huddled together, probably plotting my death. They immediately changed moods when they saw Thor, but stiffened when their eyes passed over me.

"I heard you've been fighting," he said, ever so deathly calm.

They replied with a shaky nod.

"I've also heard that you insulted my niece and my brother."

"But sir, didn't he–" one started. He stopped once Thor gave him a look that said, "Don't you dare say another freaking word or you're gonna find a hammer in your face."

"Regardless of the crimes he has done, he is still my brother, blood or not, similar or not. And if I hear that you've been outrageously speaking unpleasantly to my family, I will see to it that you are thrown into the dungeons yourself, along with the most dangerous, deadly beings in there."

Dang. He knew how to make a threat. They visibly paled, absorbing the fact that he was being serious, though in my opinion, that threat was a bit overboard. Obviously terrified, they swiftly nodded their heads, repeatedly. I let a small smirk creep onto my face. It was a habit of mine.

/

Later, I walked to the town again, sitting on the ledge of the fountain I froze earlier. I smiled, recalling the memory of that dude falling into the water, flailing around when the water was only about 3 ½ feet tall.

I was taken away from my thoughts as a hand snapped its fingers in front of my face. Well, excuse you. I looked up to see the group of girls from earlier. I groaned and stood up.

"What?" I rhetorically asked.

"You may have an uncle who happens to be a prince, but that doesn't matter. His stupid, untrue threat isn't going to stop us, freak."

"Whatever," I retorted and walked away, but I was stopped by a death grip on my arm. I snapped my head towards her and held up a ball of my magic, threateningly. She refused to let go. I closed my fist, and the cluster of light vanished, the scene becoming slightly darker.

"What?" I repeated, through gritted teeth. I was really getting ticked off. I kind of have a short temper.

"This," she finally answered, in a sickeningly sweet voice. She threw a punch at me, a weak one. I let it hit. It was directed towards my other arm. Her fist hit my arm, and I felt the small wave of pain there. I slightly grimaced and waited for it to go away, which it did within seconds. I assumed I was stronger than her and pulled my arm away from her death grip, which was weakened after throwing the punch.

I enjoyed the freedom for a moment and revealed two shining lights emitting from my hands. The rest of the girls ran at me, not unlike what happened before. "Alright, then," I said.

I ran on the ledge and threw weak wisps of magic at them, which gave the same impact as a punch, without the bruises. I then ran down and faced them. I tapped my left foot on the ground, causing the ground to ice over. They weren't aware of the spreading frost in time, so they slipped. I realized the sun was slowly setting.

I hid in a dark area, the shadows cloaking me from their field of vision. They looked for me, and passed by the small space I used for hiding. When they did, I stayed still and quiet, hoping that the shadows were good enough so that I could leave. I slinked out of the shadows and made a silent run for it when their backs were turned. I ran as fast as I could towards the castle, my legs burning. I felt like I was flying through the air, and that's what adrenaline does to you.

/

After staying a while, I was standing at the Bifröst, belongings packed, ready to go back to Earth. Back to the ruins of New York. Back to the bleak, depressing days filled with bore and uninteresting events. I nodded at Thor.

"Goodbye, dad."

And in a flash, I really was back.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey guys! I hoped you liked Wounds! I don't have school today, so I really really want to post a new chapter, the first for Scars. I'm really happy that you people enjoyed this, and I never thought I would get any reads or reviews. I love you guys a lot, and stay tuned for the next story, Scars. ALSO! I need characters for Autumn's classmates! So, anyone, please PM me your characters, or just put them in a review for THIS CHAPTER! Here's a little template for you:**

** Name: **

**Hair: **

**Eyes: **

**Clothes: **

**Height (not exact, more like tall, short, etc.): **

**Traits: **

**Other: **

**I need normal people, please! This is not a contest; I will accept anyone, as long as they follow my guidelines. If you decide to send one in after I start the book, feel free to, as I can introduce them in a later chapter. Once again, thanks for reading, and I'll see you in the next book! SEND IN THOSE OC'S!**

**Here's a thank you to all my reviewers, followers, and favoriters.**

**For reviewing, thank you to:**

**Miyazaki Kyoto**

**The Big Bad Wolf Fangirl**

**Guests**

**For following, thank you to:**

**199nine**

**BigTimeRusher97**

**Crystalline13**

**JenniFromTheBak**

**The Big Bad Wolf Fangirl**

**WinterViolets**

**rockobrocko**

**For favoriting, thank you to:**

**199nine**

**Dame-Of-The-Living-Dead**

**WinterViolets**

**wolfblade17**


	9. Important Author's Note 2!

Hey guys! If you didn't know already, the sequel to Wounds has been posted! It's called Scars. I know this story was super short and awkward, so I' m trying to make my writing better and longer for the next 2 books! PS, the third one will be called Healed. Excited? Okay then. Anyways, send in those OCs (I really need them I only have 1), and check out the next book! I'm pretty proud of the 1st chapter. Read, review, follow, favorite, and enjoy this trilogy. I really want YOU guys to be content with my writing, so give me suggestions on the plot, and some constructive criticism.

THE POINT IS... read the next book, it's been posted, and ENJOY THIS. Lots of love to you guys, I probably wouldn't have written the 2nd freaking chapter without you. See you in the next book!


End file.
